Escolhas Dolorosas
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Estavam naquele lugar há algum tempo, alguns meses, talvez um ano, não havia como medir o tempo. Durante todos aqueles dias, semanas, meses, vira a transformação que o inferno podia fazer em alguém. Yaoi, Saga e Shura. Saga do Santuário. Menção a Milo e Camus.
1. Chapter 1

**ESCOLHAS DOLOROSAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

[Projeto] Ano Zodiacal I, Signo: [Capricórnio], Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Yaoi, Saga de Hades Chapter Sanctuary, Missing Scenes, Songfic (Choose Your Battles – Katy Perry), Saga e Shura (SaShura), Hurt, Confort, Family, Drama, DeathFic para alguns personagens.

Advertências: Violência, Sofrimento Emocional, terror (pois fala do inferno, ou meikai).

Classificação: NC-17

Dedicatória: Presente de Natal e Ano Novo para o meu amor, Akane Mitsuko (Blanchett) e para Vic Valle Castle. Presente de Aniversário para Shura de Capricórnio

Resumo: Estavam naquele lugar há algum tempo, alguns meses, talvez um ano, não havia como medir o tempo. Durante todos aqueles dias, semanas, meses, vira a transformação que o inferno podia fazer em alguém...

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha.

**ESCOLHAS DOLOROSAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Capítulo UM**

Havia muitos nomes para aquele lugar. Desde o princípio dos tempos que estar ali significava o fim de tudo, mas ao que parecia, para aquele grupo em especial, seria um começo.

Inferno, a morada dos mortos, lugar de grande sofrimento e de condenação.

Infernum, "as profundezas", "mundo inferior".

Meikai.

Hades, o inferno grego, e também o nome do deus do mundo subterrâneo, filho de Chronus.

Já para os romanos, o deus dos infernos era Plutão. Os condenados às penas eternas habitavam o Tártaro e os justos nos Campos Elísios...

Sheol para os hebreus. Geena no Novo Testamento. Poço sem Fundo no Alcorão...

Perdição.

Não importava o nome. O que era realmente de se tomar nota era o fato de que ali estavam todos os restos humanos que ninguém mais queria, muitos temiam e quase ninguém sabia como lidar.

Todo tipo de vício, maldade, loucura, horror. Assassinos, traidores, pérfidos, pedófilos, traficantes, torturadores, nojentos em geral, inomináveis seres que ficavam sob a guarda de Hades e seu exército de esquecidos.

Eram cento e oito espectros, dentre os quais havia três juízes do inferno cujo trabalho era impedir que toda aquela putrefação subisse novamente ao mundo dos vivos. As ironias do inferno: condenados que vigiavam condenados, numa eternidade de dor e lamentação. Não havia inocentes por ali. Talvez houvesse alguma honra, mas isso é outra história.

No meio de toda a terra vermelha tinta de sangue, ouvindo os gritos de agonia, as lamúrias e o desespero, Shura de Capricórnio apenas observava a tudo e a todos, recostado em uma das muitas rochas das planícies sem fim num raro momento em que não estava sendo torturado e ensinado a obedecer a Hades. Havia tomado uma decisão e precisava ter certeza de que toda a profunda dor e desolação que sentia serviriam para algo.

Um homem sem esperança. Um corpo que já não era seu, mas muitas vezes controlado pela súrplice, ou sapuris, arroxeada, quase negra, presente do Deus do Submundo, Hades, o Imperador dos Mortos.

O que um cavaleiro de ouro, em tese um dos seres mais honrados do universo, estava fazendo no inferno? O que ele, justamente tido por ser o mais leal a Atena, fazia naquele lugar, envergando trajes arroxeados plenos de cosmo de Hades, o Imperador que pretendia dominar o mundo e matar Atena a quem o dourado jurara defender?

Ninguém jamais poderia saber, mas ele se preparava para assassinar sua deusa em troca da vida eterna a ser dada por Hades a seus soldados monstruosos. Ou era isso que o Imperador do Submundo queria que não apenas Shura, mas Saga, Camus, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte acreditassem. Havia ainda outros cavaleiros por ali, todos sem exceção com olhares mortos e trajes roxos que os mastigavam por dentro, solapando suas almas e exigindo que obedecessem sem titubear ao seu novo senhor.

Shion também lá estava, ainda altivo e com o olhar mais triste que Shura jamais vira.

Ressuscitados dos mortos para servir ao Senhor dos Mortos. Era vida? Shura já não sabia o que era aquilo. Não estavam mais vivos mas sentiam dor e medo. Sentiam fome, sentiam sede e podiam quase tocar o desalento e a tensão que permeavam todo o ambiente.

No entanto, se alguém realmente se aproximasse de Shura e prestasse atenção, notaria uma calma fria e rígida determinação. Ele já não se importava consigo mesmo, não ligava para mais nada, apenas para o que tinha a fazer. Tristeza profunda no já antes de poucas palavras e soturno capricorniano.

"Você geralmente é bem calado, mas hoje está basicamente morto. Quer dizer, mais morto que já estivemos. Ah, você sabe do que estou falando." Saga parou a alguns metros do capricorniano. Embora estivessem fora de seus ambientes, sabia o quão perigoso podia ser tentar surpreender um cavaleiro de ouro. Era sempre melhor guardar alguma distância e se deixar pressentir.

"Morri quando assassinei Aiolos, apenas que não me dei conta de quão corrompida estava minha alma e meu corpo seguiu respirando. Depois, tentei matar Shiryu, ele sim um guerreiro de valor, um moleque de catorze anos que me mostrou o quão errado eu estava. Não espere sorrisos e alegria de mim, Saga. Não sou de passar por cima de tudo e seguir como se nada tivesse acontecido."

Silêncio. Quer dizer, quase isso, pois os gritos, lamúrias e uivar de um vento fétido jamais paravam.

"Tenho certeza que ambos já o perdoaram." Saga falou um pouco mais baixo. A mesma dor que Shura tinha no coração, ele também possuía, afinal fora ele a ordenar a execução de Aiolos. Sem falar em todos os pecados perpetrados por seus anos dominando o Santuário. Não sabia quantos havia assassinado. Talvez jamais expiasse toda aquela culpa. Talvez por isso não se sentisse tão mal estando no inferno. Ele merecia. Mas Shura... Precisava contar a ele. E arcar com as consequências.

"Não quero falar nisso. Temos trabalho a fazer, não importa mais." Shura deu meia volta e sequer olhou para o companheiro. Estava concentrado e preocupado. Será que haveria mais mortes? Como passariam por todos os demais cavaleiros de ouro? Não podiam dizer nada a eles e não queria ter que feri-los, mas se fosse preciso... Apenas mais um capítulo em sua desonrosa jornada pela vida. Ou morte.

"Você deveria falar com alguém. Sua alma é um livro aberto para mim, Shura. Sei que não gosta disso, mas eu fui o Grande Mestre, tal como Shion, e sei muito bem ler cosmos, mesmo quando o cavaleiro tenta ocultá-lo. O seu pode estar deturpado, corrompido e sangrando como o meu, afinal estamos usando trajes forjados por Hades, mas eu ainda consigo ver. Eu posso enxergar claramente sua dor. Fale comigo, Shura. Sou seu amigo." O coração de Saga pulou. Sentia um pouco mais que amizade, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser mais fora de hora que sentimentos como aquele na situação em que se encontravam.

Shura parou de andar e voltou o olhar tingido de comiseração para Saga. "Minha dor? Ela não é nada. Você não estava lá para contar a Aiolia que o irmão dele era um traidor. Você não tirou o herói de uma criança, você não o viu chorar sem lenitivo! Eu vi! Eu tive que admitir a monstruosidade que cometi para uma criança que antes era feliz e cheia de amor no coração. Sabe o que é arrebentar os sonhos de uma alma inocente, Saga? Eu sei! Não venha me falar de dor! Eu vi toda a dor do mundo nos olhos de Aiolia e jamais irei me perdoar por isso!"

O geminiano ficou sem palavras. Aquela mágoa era profunda e triste demais. Shura queria expiar seus pecados, por isso aceitara sem maiores reclamações a nefanda missão. Saga já cometera muitos crimes, mas talvez ainda pudesse ajudar. "Não vai passar por isso sozinho. Você e Camus irão comigo. Nós vamos no segundo grupo de ataque e vamos conseguir." Determinação, certeza, fé. Saga sempre seria um grande cavaleiro, mas mais que isso, um homem de valor.

"Por que? Não prefere Máscara da Morte e Afrodite? Ao menos eles sempre foram do jeito que são e não se esconderam atrás de uma falsa perfeição que jamais tiveram! E eu ousei me encher de orgulho e bradar para Shiryu quão incrível eu era!" Shura sentia suas entranhas em fogo. Estava com tanta raiva de si mesmo! Shiryu contara a ele toda a verdade, aquela que ele se negara a enxergar e que custara a vida de Aiolos!

Saga respirou fundo. Estavam naquele lugar há algum tempo, alguns meses, talvez um ano, não havia como medir o tempo. Durante todos aqueles dias, semanas, meses, vira a transformação que o inferno podia fazer em alguém... Shura realmente sentia-se culpado agora. Mesmo tendo morrido para salvar Shiryu, mesmo que tivesse se enganado quanto ao que ele, Saga, quando era Grande Mestre, havia ordenado, Shura se culpava. Será que ele não sabia? Não se lembrava? Talvez fosse preciso conversar mais com ele. Precisava fazer o que vinha pensando em fazer há algum tempo. Seria doloroso, cruel e com consequências imprevisíveis, mas ele precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Não havia como adiar mais a hora da verdade.

Haviam se tornado mais chegados desde que haviam sido confinados na mesma cela pequena e sem conforto. Quando o frio era demais, Saga abraçava o corpo menor e apenas vibrava o cosmo para aquecer a ambos. Alternavam-se na tarefa para não ficarem muito fracos e ouvia os gemidos de Shura quando ele tinha pesadelos. Muitos pesadelos. Lágrimas em borbotão, tremores, medo. Saga o confortava como podia e por algumas vezes vira o impulso suicida em Shura. Abraçava-o. Não podia permitir que ele se perdesse daquele jeito. Shura era forte, leal, honesto, de valor! O que fizera a ele... Como pudera?

A morte de Aiolos fora algo que mudara completamente a vida de Shura, a de Aiolia e, porque não dizer, a de Saga. Fora o início do horror em que se transformaria o Santuário.

Renascidos no inferno, os cavaleiros de ouro que lá ficaram confinados esperando que Hades decidisse o que gostaria que eles fizessem haviam tido bastante tempo para conversar. Fora dos treinos pesados de cavaleiros de ouro, apenas mantidos vivos, ou com o que parecia um arremedo de vida, tudo que podiam fazer entre os intervalos de trabalhos forçados e tarefas que provassem sua submissão a Hades, era conversar.

Nessas conversas, Saga havia descoberto muito sobre Shura. Haviam crescido no Santuário, eram órfãos, mas havia mais, muito mais. Ouvira suas histórias sobre a morte trágica dos pais, sobre a fome e o frio, sobre a determinação em ser o melhor. O treino com a excalibur, as mãos que sangravam até ficarem fortes e mortais o bastante. O olhar sério, o temperamento difícil e distante. Shura não era uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, mas Saga se pegara admirando-o pela firmeza do caráter, pela determinação, pela capacidade de saber-se errado ao atentar contra Atena e por ver tanta dor quando o assunto era Aiolos.

Saga se apaixonara por ele. Não fora algo planejado. Talvez muita solidão no inferno, mas se havia ainda alguma alma ali, estava caída de amores por Shura.

"Você precisa saber de uma coisa, Shura." O tom da voz de Saga mudara um pouco. Havia medo nela. E Saga não temia nada. Ou era a imagem que transmitia de si.

Shura franziu o cenho, sentindo a vibração da dúvida vindo de Saga em borbotões. Era sério... Muito sério. Encarou-o sem dizer palavra, aguardando.

* * *

Nota da autora: Será postado um capítulo por semana. São apenas quatro capítulos. Espero que gostem. Obrigada por lerem e comentarem.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESCOLHAS DOLOROSAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

[Projeto] Ano Zodiacal I, Signo: [Capricórnio], Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Yaoi, Saga de Hades Chapter Sanctuary, Missing Scenes, Songfic (Choose Your Battles – Katy Perry), Saga e Shura (SaShura), Hurt, Confort, Family, Drama, DeathFic para alguns personagens.

Advertências: Violência, Sofrimento Emocional, terror (pois fala do inferno, ou meikai).

Classificação: NC-17

Dedicatória: Presente de Natal e Ano Novo para o meu amor, Akane Mitsuko (Blanchett) e para Vic Valle Castle. Presente de Aniversário para Shura de Capricórnio

Resumo: Estavam naquele lugar há algum tempo, alguns meses, talvez um ano, não havia como medir o tempo. Durante todos aqueles dias, semanas, meses, vira a transformação que o inferno podia fazer em alguém...

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha.

**ESCOLHAS DOLOROSAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Capítulo DOIS**

"Quando eu ainda não havia dominado completamente o Santuário, eu tive que estudar muito para dominar algumas técnicas, já que havia assassinado Shion." Uma pausa, um leve morder de lábios. Ele não se orgulhava daquilo. Começou a andar de um lado para outro, em três ou quatro passadas curtas, tentando fazer aquilo ficar mais fácil. Olhou para Shura como se temesse o que ia dizer e não viu alteração nenhuma na face do capricorniano. O espanhol não ia facilitar. Ele não era simples, nunca fora.

"Um desses meus estudos foi sobre o Satã Imperial, a dominação mental que o Grande Mestre pode usar para submeter alguém. Era muito complicado e exigia muito de alguém que ainda era tão jovem."

"Por que está me dizendo isso? Estamos prestes a invadir o Santuário para matar nossa deusa. Não acha que se lembrar disso é um pouco desnecessário? Vai ser o pior momento de nossas vidas, Saga. Não vejo no que essa conversa seja oportuna, seremos desonrados para sempre e..." Shura rilhou os dentes e respirou com dificuldade. Sentiu a veste roxa pesar mais do que antes. Toda vez que tinham bons sentimentos, ou sentiam algo além de submissão a Hades, aquele metal desgraçado parecia espremer sua alma. "Maldita súrplice!" Arfou agoniado e acabou por cair de joelhos, cosmo arroxeado saindo do metal quase negro e sufocando-o.

"Droga, Shura!" Saga correu para ele e o puxou num abraço, encarando-o. "Respire. Pense em Hades, pense no inferno, procure seus piores pensamentos, esqueça sua honra por um momento. Viva! Por favor, não deixe que o quebrem por dentro, não muito mais! Ceda para vencer mais tarde!"

Eram sábias palavras. Shion e ele, Saga, haviam desenvolvido uma técnica para burlar o horror que era vestir aquelas coisas. Mentiam em suas almas. Cediam aos desejos de horror do senhor do inferno e então conseguiam suportar um pouco mais, sem maiores problemas. Só que era bem difícil a um cavaleiro tornar-se um renegado e ter maus pensamentos.

Shura levantou os olhos e viu o profundo azul do olhar de safira de Saga. Havia preocupação neles, havia algo... Concentrou-se nos gemidos e lamúrias que sempre estavam por ali e foi respirando com mais calma. Odiava sentir-se sem defesas e ergueu-se de uma só vez, quase jogando Saga longe. "Obrigado. Estou ótimo."

"Não, você não está nada bem. Você está se debatendo entre certo e errado, entre honra e desonra, entre o bem e o mal. Não há somente um lado nesta guerra, Shura. Vamos ser rejeitados e condenados, mas faremos o que devemos. Não se envergonhe, nem tema. Eu estou aqui para você." Saga disse a última frase sentindo que ia perder a batalha contra seus sentimentos. Jurara a si mesmo que não se deixaria levar por um amor fadado ao fim antes mesmo de começar. Eles iam morrer. Não acreditava que Hades os deixaria vivos. Seria o último ato de honra e de desonra deles: matar a deusa.

"Por que se importa?" Shura respondeu de chofre, batendo a poeira vermelha do metal escuro. Estava sentindo dor. Tristeza. Solidão.

"Eu poderia dar umas dez respostas diferentes, mas acho que você merece a verdade. Eu usei o Satã Imperial em você. Não é tudo sua culpa. Eu o programei para me obedecer e você assim o fez. Não tem memórias boas daquela época porque sua mente era uma confusão nublada de disputa entre o que era certo e o que eu o mandava fazer, Shura..." Saga disse tudo num fôlego só, sabendo que perderia a coragem se não fosse assim.

O soco potente arremessou Saga longe. O grito de fúria e o cosmo ensandecido antecederam a excalibur poderosa e mortal. Se Shion não fosse mais rápido, Saga morreria num golpe direto que o teria partido ao meio.

"Como você pôde? Como..." Palavras ditas num misto de mágoa, terror, tristeza infinda. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite de Peixes tiveram bastante trabalho para segurar um capricorniano que berrava seu ódio, sua dor e sua desilusão. Ele não podia acreditar em ninguém, não podia confiar nem em si mesmo. Era o inferno, literalmente!

Saga ergueu-se sentindo sangue correr pela boca partida, o nariz provavelmente estava quebrado, mas não tinha terminado. Ainda não. "Estou aqui, para você. Eu não vou embora, não vou fugir do que eu fiz no meu passado. Se quiser me matar, mate. Eu não tenho medo, não mais, pois há algo que me dá forças e que deveria dar forças a você, também. Eu tenho esperança, Shura, de que tudo que estamos passando valha de alguma coisa e..." Tal como ocorrera com Shura, pensar em algo nobre fez a súrplice contrair o metal e emanar cosmo. Tortura... Camus correu para ajudar, mas Saga o fez ficar onde estava e usou sua incrível força para andar até Shura. Não iria gostar do que iria ouvir, tinha certeza, mas não iria recuar. Retroceder? Jamais.

"Eu odeio você! Você me fez matar Aiolos, você me fez trair a deusa, você é a escória da humanidade, Saga! Eu odeio você!" Shura chorava. Seu coração que já estava partido, agora sentia ainda mais dor. Tudo mentira! O companheirismo, a preocupação com seu bem estar. Era tudo mentira! E pensara haver algo por trás dos olhos azuis! Não havia nada! Saga era um monstro de egoísmo e maldade!

Saga ajoelhou-se à frente de Shura, a cabeça baixa, o coração doendo. Não podia começar nada, nem terminar nada, com mais mentiras.

**You are my hurt locker lover/Você é minha dor, meu amante secreto**

**Keep me walking on a wire/Com você estou sempre por um fio**

**Don't know when you'll blow/Não sei quando você vai explodir**

**So I tip toe through/Então faço meu caminho com cuidado**

**Your triggered mind/Por sua mente desconfiada**

**You fight me but I'm on your side/Você luta contra mim, mas eu estou do seu lado**

**Defeated, now retreating/Derrotado, e agora batendo em retirada**

"Sim, eu sou um monstro. Ou melhor, eu fui um monstro. Eu me arrependi e cometi suicídio frente à deusa tamanha minha vergonha. Mas não foi o bastante. Eu já não poderia ir numa missão como a que temos se eu não limpasse todas as feridas, por mais que abri-las me doesse como está doendo agora. Perdoe-me, Shura, eu preciso que compreenda que eu não sou mais aquela coisa que você conheceu. Não mais... E não posso deixar que vá pelo mesmo caminho que eu trilhei. Eu posso sentir seu impulso suicida. A dor não vai passar, Shura, não vai..." O rosto também banhado em lágrimas se ergueu para tentar obter o que mais precisava: redenção.

"Não é da sua conta! Soltem-me!" Shura bradou para Máscara da Morte e Afrodite e viu Camus se colocar bem perto de Saga. Ah, claro, aqueles dois haviam iniciado uma forte amizade naquele lugar. Só tinham a eles mesmos, afinal. Rilhou os dentes, sentindo suas vísceras revirando por dentro daquele corpo que estava morto, mas estava vivo. O que ia fazer? Odiava estar sendo tão transparente aos olhos de Saga. Maldito geminiano!

"Vocês dois, conversem e resolvam. Não podemos fazer o que devemos fazer, em nome de Hades, se ficarem de futricas amorosas." Shion disse em baixa voz, tentando manter-se calmo para que a súrplice não o punisse como o condenado que era. Não era fácil mentir a si mesmo para não ser torturado por aquela porcaria de armadura quase negra!

"Futricas amorosas? Do que está falando, Shion?" Afrodite logo se interessou. O que ele não havia percebido naqueles dois? Havia algo a perceber?

"Amor? Quem diabos está falando em amor nessa discussão?" Shura se desvencilhou dos dourados que o seguravam e fechou ainda mais a cara. "Levante-se, Saga, isso não é digno de você. Não sei se consigo olhar sequer para seu rosto no momento, mas pelo visto vamos ter que resolver de uma vez ou ninguém vai pra essa droga, ou melhor, para esta maravilhosa missão em honra de nosso Deus, Hades." Shura ironizou um pouco o tom, mas não queria sentir novamente o horror da súrplice obrigando-o, não naquele momento. Sua cabeça estava confusa.

"Saga não tem coragem de se deixar levar porque se julga indigno, mas se você se esforçar um pouco, vai ver que há amor por você no cosmo dele. Por isso, eu e todos os demais vamos nos afastar, apenas não se matem. E resolvam logo isso! É uma ordem!" Shion simplesmente olhou para os demais que se afastaram, obedientes. Ele era o Grande Mestre, sempre seria.

Shura ficou quieto, parado, olhando para uma muralha de pedras calcinadas pelo tempo, não sabia o que fazer e a sensação era ainda pior que a raiva que sentia de Saga. Tudo mentira, todos os anos de dedicação à deusa sendo orquestrados por ele... O que era verdade, o que era realidade? Sua vida inteira era uma grande bagunça sem valor?

"Diga alguma coisa." Saga se levantara e estava parado, às costas do espanhol, perdido em seus sentimentos, tentando não soar passional, nem como um adolescente bêbado e apaixonado. Também não sabia bem o que fazer. Começara aquelas revelações, tinha que terminar... "Do que se lembra sobre... Sobre nós dois?"

Shura voltou-se com o olhar cheio de pânico, na velocidade esperada de quem ouvia uma loucura repentina. "Nós dois? Ficou maluco? Nunca existiu 'nós', Saga."

"O Satã Imperial não foi apenas para ordenar que matasse Aiolos e seguisse minhas ordens em termos de exército, Shura. Meu alter ego, ou aquela besta fera que habitava em mim, se apaixonou por você, ou melhor, sentiu desejo por você. Não sei se aquilo era capaz de amar. Houve um 'nós', mas você não se lembra porque eu pus um bloqueio em sua mente quando ainda era Grande Mestre."

"Por Atena!" Shura esbravejou e caiu novamente de joelhos sendo punido por pensar em sua deusa. Novamente Saga se aproximou dele e o segurou, abraçando-o e ajudando-o a suportar.

"Me deixe em paz!" Shura arfou, sem saber mais no que acreditar. Quem era ele, afinal? Um bonequinho, um joguete qualquer? "Por que está me contando isso, droga! Por que não me deixou morrer iludido em nossa última missão ao invés de ter certeza de que eu fui um nada, nada além de um idiota!" Havia tanta tristeza nas palavras dele.

"Porque eu me importo. Porque se meu alter ego se apaixonou por você naquela época eu me apaixonei por você aqui!" Saga falou na voz forte de quem tinha convicção do que falava. Viu Shura arregalar os olhos verdes, em choque.

**Why you trying to make me your enemy/Por que você fica tentando me tornar seu inimigo?**

**All you really need is a little peace/Tudo o que você precisa mesmo é um pouco de paz**

**I just wanna be your lover/Eu só quero ser o seu amor**

**Oh, this is not a competition/Oh, isso não é uma competição**

**So baby why the ammunition/Então por que toda essa munição, querido?**

**I don't wanna be the last one standing/****Eu não quero ser o único vencedor**

"Ficou louco?" O espanhol vociferou, levantando-se e tentando colocar alguma distância entre eles. A proximidade com Saga era... Complicada. O grego loiro, alto, forte e tenaz o deixava nervoso. Saga vinha sendo alguém com quem contar. Aquele que o confortava e por vezes o fazia sorrir.

"Não. Não fiquei louco. Não quero ir para onde vamos sem que todos estejamos convictos e permeados de verdade. Essa é minha verdade. Não sou mais um ente perdido, sou apenas eu, Saga de Gêmeos, e estou entregando tudo que tenho na esperança de que você ache que eu valho à pena..." Não havia mais tempo para subterfúgios, meias palavras ou discussões vãs. Se fosse receber um não, que fosse. Não aguentaria mais se esconder, nem mentir sobre como se sentia. "Perdoe-me, mas é necessário... Vai doer, arder, queimar, mas eu preciso libertar você, mesmo que seja para me aprisionar para sempre." Concentrou-se e deixou sua cosmo energia gigantesca fluir. A súrplice começou a reagir, mas antes que ficasse indefeso, Saga acertou Shura num golpe mental potente. Satã Imperial. Quebrar as ordens, desfazer o selo que impedia o capricorniano de se lembrar. Precisava fazer aquilo e deixá-lo livre.

Mesmo que a liberdade de Shura custasse a Saga a última derrota. Arfou de dor com a punição da veste de Hades, mas ia aguentar firme. Já causara dor o suficiente, era hora de ter seu quinhão.

Shura estremeceu, sem forças, um turbilhão em sua mente. Viu cenas que jamais presenciara, ou pensara que não estivesse lá. Ouviu vozes, sentiu seu corpo levitar, sentiu as mãos de Saga, mas não era Saga... Era aquela coisa lúgubre, perdida e mergulhada em corrupção. Sentiu... Arrepios. Frio, calor, medo, terror, submissão, prazer sexual. Ouviu os gemidos seus e de Saga, memórias que o fizeram se arrepiar inteiro.

"ATENA!" Shura gritou desesperado sentindo sua mente explodir em milhões de recordações que jamais pensou que tivesse. Chamou por sua deusa, sua única deusa. Por mais que Hades os humilhasse, quebrasse, pisasse. Atena era sua deusa e protegê-la era sua única certeza.

A súrplice reagiu. Cruelmente. Brumas roxas poderosas enovelaram pelo corpo de Shura. Dor. Metal corrompido estrangulando o corpo que não devia estar vivo. Pensamentos horrorosos na mente de Shura incitados pela natureza maligna de sua veste pertencente ao senhor dos mortos.

Ele estava morto. Ele deveria estar morto. Ele não tinha paz. Shura chorou. Esbravejou sua dor, sua decepção, sua frustração e solidão enquanto a armadura arroxeada sugava sua pouca energia e drenava sua resistência. Saga a custo se levantou e, com tudo que tinha, tentava com afinco manter o espanhol são no meio do vendaval de sentimentos, lembranças e crua verdade.

De repente, as súrplices aquietaram-se e Saga franziu o cenho. Então ele ouviu. Ele viu. O motivo.

* * *

Respostas aos reviews:

Kakau: Nossa, há quanto tempo! Obrigada por ler e comentar, querida. É sempre muito importante pra mim ^^

Yagi: Olá! ^^ Que bom que está gostando! E sua tradução estava perfeita, nem se preocupe. Muito obrigada por ler! E, gosta do meu trabalho? Ah, obrigada, ficou muito feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESCOLHAS DOLOROSAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

[Projeto] Ano Zodiacal I, Signo: [Capricórnio], Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Yaoi, Saga de Hades Chapter Sanctuary, Missing Scenes, Songfic (Choose Your Battles – Katy Perry), Saga e Shura (SaShura), Hurt, Confort, Family, Drama, DeathFic para alguns personagens.

Advertências: Violência, Sofrimento Emocional, terror (pois fala do inferno, ou meikai).

Classificação: NC-17

Dedicatória: Presente de Natal e Ano Novo para o meu amor, Akane Mitsuko (Blanchett) e para Vic Valle Castle. Presente de Aniversário para Shura de Capricórnio

Resumo: Estavam naquele lugar há algum tempo, alguns meses, talvez um ano, não havia como medir o tempo. Durante todos aqueles dias, semanas, meses, vira a transformação que o inferno podia fazer em alguém...

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha.

**ESCOLHAS DOLOROSAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Capítulo TRÊS**

"Submetam-se." A voz forte, impiedosa e fria do juiz do inferno. Radamanthys de Wyvern não iria permitir. Já não confiava naqueles condenados e agora, com tantas oscilações nas últimas horas, talvez fosse melhor apenas estourar-lhes os corpos que já deveriam ser pó. "A súrplice também tem sua honra. Não as desafiem tão abertamente. Eu não vou avisar novamente. Já há o suficiente de vocês, um ou dois a menos não me fará diferença." O olhar de desprezo profundo. Trair a seu deus era um pecado monstruoso e aqueles ali iriam cometê-lo em troca de um punhado de vida? Não sabiam que a morte podia ser um prêmio? Afastou os pensamentos. Ele mesmo não tinha direito a morrer e seguia obedecendo Hades, mas era o que deveria fazer, então o faria.

Talvez o juiz não fosse tão diferente daqueles cavaleiros...

"Foi apenas uma discussão entre nós. Não se preocupe." Saga interpôs-se entre o Kyoto do Inferno e Shura, vendo Shion se aproximar preocupado e fazer uma reverência ao recém-chegado. Trocaram olhares e o geminiano voltou-se para Shura, ajudando-o a se levantar e vendo que ele estava um tanto fora de si. Pegou-o no colo sem mais demora e foi com ele para a cela que ocupavam e na qual eram trancafiados quando era hora de dormir. Não havia dia e noite no meikai, então guiavam-se pelo que seus carcereiros ordenavam.

"Lembranças da vida anterior. Algumas vezes pode ser doloroso e ele perdeu o controle. Não é nada demais. Estaremos prontos para agir quando chegar a hora." Shion falava calmamente embora estivesse temeroso que tudo fosse por água abaixo. Precisavam avisar Atena, somente ele tinha o segredo de como despertar a armadura de Atena e salvar o mundo, mesmo que para isso tivessem que mentir como vinham fazendo.

"Hunf. Pelo visto são ainda piores do que pensei." Radamanthys verificou um por um dos prisioneiros e sumiu tão rápido quanto havia surgido.

Camus logo estava ao lado de Saga tentando ajudar Shura. Não havia remédios, não havia lenitivos no meikai. Tudo que podiam fazer era segurar-lhe a mão e consolá-lo. "Vai melhorar, Shura. Apenas descanse um pouco."

Shura permanecia de olhos fechados, a mente ainda em choque, tendo dificuldades de separar a verdade e a mentira.

"Você não tinha ocasião melhor para isso?" Camus murmurou observando o cavaleiro de gêmeos mergulhado em tristeza.

"Se acha que vamos sobreviver, está enganado. Eu não podia deixá-lo ir sem saber, Camus. Eu devo isso a ele. Ao menos ele agora sabe que não deve sentir tanta culpa. Ele pode ser responsável apenas por uma parcela dos seus atos. Acho que ter contado a ele apenas o fará mais forte e o deixará mais que pronto. Nós vamos numa batalha que nos causará muitas emoções e ele precisa estar com as dele em ordem. Não viu como ele estava antes? Um alvo fácil para a destruição, sem esperança alguma, acreditando-se desonrado e digno de pena. Ele precisa estar centrado!"

**Choose your battles, babe/Escolha suas batalhas, querido**

**Then you win the war/E então você ganhará a guerra**

**Stop digging your own crave/Pare de cavar sua própria cova**

**When there's so much to live for/Quando ainda há tanto pelo que viver**

"Eu acredito que não será o fim, Saga. Há mais para nós lá fora. Eu creio que iremos nos livrar disso tudo e poderemos ter alguma paz. Eu preciso acreditar na deusa e tenho certeza que vou rever Milo." Camus tinha notas frias na voz, seu auto controle emocional o fizera o único de todos que podia falar sobre sentimentos bons, sobre a deusa, sem ser torturado de maneira horrível pela súrplice. Era impressionante.

Saga permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando Shura. Por fim era hora de dormirem e Camus teria que sair. Ele ficava com Shion em outra cela enquanto Máscara da Morte e Afrodite ocupavam a última cela daquele bloco.

"Não vá. Fique aqui comigo." Shura balbuciou, ainda fraco, mas com um pouco mais de sensatez.

"Sabe que não podemos desobedecer, Shura. Você vai ficar com Saga e vai se recuperar, simplesmente porque somos quem somos e fazemos o que é possível em nome de nossa honra." Camus virou-se e se foi, sem dar tempo ao capricorniano de ver lágrimas correndo de seus olhos azuis. Sentia uma dor imensa ao saber que seria um renegado. Precisava ser forte e o seria. Por ele, por Milo, por Atena.

"Está começando a esfriar, como sempre. Não sei o que eles fazem, mas quando finalmente temos ordens para descansar, parece que toda nossa energia some e ficamos aqui, congelando... Não deve ser problema para o aquariano, mas nós dois sabemos o quão gélido pode ficar aqui dentro." Saga suspirou e ouviu o metal batendo contra o metal: eram seus carcereiros trancando-os e logo uma escuridão esquisita cobria tudo no local. Mal podiam enxergar uns aos outros. Nem queria entender como Hades fazia aquilo.

"Fique longe de mim." Shura virou-se para a parede, deitado no chão, não havia camas, nem conforto, não havia nada além deles dois.

"Não sou seu inimigo. Eu apenas acho que agora poderá ir em frente sem achar que se trata de uma missão suicida. Estamos todos juntos nessa incumbência, Shura."

"Olha só quem fala. O sujeito que só faz o que quer, que usa os outros para seus propósitos e que resolveu buscar redenção na pior hora possível. Por que simplesmente não cala essa boca e me deixa em paz?" Shura estava magoado, ferido em sua alma, em seus brios, em sua honra.

"Como queira." Saga ficou calado por uns bons quinze minutos ouvindo os uivos, lamentações e gritos que vinham das almas condenadas daquele lugar. Também prestava atenção à respiração de Shura, tentando saber se ele ainda estava acordado. Quando ambos começaram a tiritar de frio ele se moveu, deitando perto do espanhol.

"Não pedi sua ajuda." Shura reclamou ao sentir a presença inconfundível ao lado de seu corpo. Saga sempre ficava virado para as grades e o deixava mais protegido, entre ele e a parede, evitando as correntes de ar frio e sendo uma barreira contra qualquer ataque.

"Nunca precisou pedir. Eu disse que estaria aqui para você quando renascemo que vou fazer, quer você concorde ou não. É problema meu, não seu." Saga podia ser bastante cretino quando queria. Emanou cosmo, esquentando-os um pouco. Não conseguiriam lutar com o cosmo dourado, mas conseguiam juntar algum, longe da tortura das súrplices, para se aquecerem.

O capricorniano se deu conta do quanto vinha sendo cuidado e protegido por ele e gemeu baixo, sentindo-se ainda pior. "Droga, Saga, não faça tudo ficar mais difícil. Por que eu? O que o fez se interessar por mim? Eu sempre amei Aiolos, até a morte dele, e depois optei por ficar sozinho. Ou assim eu achava. Estou zangado, frustrado, triste e me sentindo péssimo e ter que ficar aqui com você só me faz sentir-me ainda mais inútil pois não há nada que eu possa fazer para essa sensação de ódio que você me causou passar. Temos que ser fortes na nossa jornada rumo ao Santuário e estou me sentindo em pedaços!" As palavras saíam aos borbotões. A natureza passional daquele homem era um diferencial nas batalhas, mas também era um traço de sua personalidade que o fazia sentir intensamente todas as emoções. Era controlado para poder tomar decisões, mas seu sangue fervia por dentro do peito.

"Não tem como eu lhe pedir perdão duzentas mil vezes, mas eu o faria com prazer se isso fosse surtir algum efeito. Eu sabia sobre Aiolos, ou melhor, meu alter ego sabia. Ele tinha ciúmes e tenho quase certeza que por isso ele escolheu você para aquela missão horrorosa. Eu também adorava Aiolos, Shura. Fomos os mais velhos, os mentores de quase todos vocês, especialmente dos mais novos. Ele ficou tão feliz quando você voltou de seu aperfeiçoamento. Ele também amava você, embora ambos nunca tenham passado de conversas amigáveis." Saga sentiu na alma o fato de que Shura falara em ódio.

Shura mordiscou de leve os lábios e estremeceu de frio. Seu orgulho mandava que ficasse longe de Saga e o rejeitasse completamente. Ele fora enganado, traído, manipulado, usado. No entanto, o que sentia vindo de Saga no momento e, sinceramente, desde que haviam sido encarcerados, era uma profunda tristeza mesclada com carinho, arrependimento e... Amor. Shura balançou a cabeça. Como não percebera aquela vibração inconfundível? Não deviam mentir sobre seus sentimentos no Santuário, mesmo porque costumava ser quase impossível. Todos ficavam sabendo quando um sentia algo a mais por outro. Era preciso ser controlado e distante como Camus para não deixar que ninguém notasse. Ou experiente ao extremo com controle de cosmo.

Como Shion e...

Saga.

O espanhol socou a parede, agoniado. Não conseguia sentir ódio sem fim pelo geminiano. Aquele tempo todo no meikai... A gentileza dele, o carinho, o cuidado. O calor. Estava fraquejando? Estava aceitando as desculpas dele? Estava tão ferido e confuso! "Fique longe de mim, não preciso de nada vindo de você."

"Não precisa se preocupar, não vou tocar você, apenas ficarei aqui, bem quieto. Se sentir muito frio, aproxime-se e encoste-se em mim, tentarei manter nós dois mais quentes com nossos cosmos." A voz do geminiano era cansada e baixa. Estava exausto emocionalmente.

**Choose your battles, babe/Escolha suas batalhas, querido**

**Cause I'm not fighting anymore/Por que eu não vou mais lutar**

**I am not fighting anymore/Eu não vou mais lutar**

"Não vai fazer um discurso, reclamar, apontar mil motivos, tecer teorias por horas a fio? Esse nem parece você, Saga. Ficou sem argumentos ou eles só aparecem com o uso do Satã Imperial?" Um tom irônico perceptível na voz do espanhol.

O geminiano trancou a mandíbula, irritado. Respirou fundo e pensou em cada palavra. Cometera erros, era fato, mas nem por isso ia ser escorraçado daquele jeito.

"Shura, eu não sou um adolescente abobado gamado no cara do ensino médio. Não sou uma criança egoísta e engraçadinha que quer satisfazer um capricho. Sou um homem e gostaria de ser tratado como um."

"Assim como você me tratou como um homem ao me controlar e me fazer cometer crimes horríveis? Você me seduziu e eu nem me lembrava! Eu nunca fui de ninguém, Saga, lembrou-se disso também? Agora me descubro não apenas como seu ex-amante como também uma marionete qualquer. Eu confiava em você quando éramos mais novos. Você desapareceu do nada e nos deixou sem saber o que pensar. Como acha que me senti ao saber que o homem que era meu companheiro de armas, que era meu exemplo, basicamente meu tutor, era o maior traidor do Santuário? O homem que me recebeu juntamente com Aiolos? O homem que eu admirava? Você me partiu a alma, Saga!" Shura deixou todo o veneno que estava no seu coração sair por aquelas palavras. E a dor veio junto.

"Eu disse a você que me arrependo dos meus atos. Você mais que ninguém sabe o quanto Aiolos significava para todos nós. Estou apenas livrando-o da culpa que você sentia e assumindo a minha." Saga estava no limite do seu orgulho. Compreendia a emoção e raiva de Shura, mas tinham que ser adultos. Se fosse para ser rejeitado e odiado, entenderia, mas não podia aceitar que ficariam naquela briguinha infantil.

"Como se isso fosse apagar todo o passado e ficarmos bem, felizes e satisfeitos? Faça-me o favor, Saga. Eu matei alguém que eu amava!"

"E eu matei você no instante em que o fiz cometer aquele horror! É a mesma coisa!" A voz de Saga alteou-se e ficou amarga. "Pensa que eu não sei? O que eu sinto por você agora é forte, respeitoso, honrado e me enche de orgulho pois eu demorei bastante para entender o que eu sentia, se era eu mesmo ou algum resquício do que eu já fui. Respeite ao menos como eu me sinto. Eu não vou convencer você sobre nada. E não quero mais lutar, nem implorar, nem fazer drama. Eu não mereço isso. Você não merece isso. Sejamos adultos. Que você não sinta nada por mim, eu compreendo. Apenas não seja irônico do jeito que está sendo agora pois temos muito pouco tempo e não quero ir com você para a missão como se não fôssemos uma equipe. Você é meu parceiro, Shura. Eu vou tratá-lo como um honrado combatente e espero o mesmo tratamento. E agora boa noite pois eu estou realmente cansado." O grego virou-se de costas para as costas de Shura e fechou os olhos.

**If you wanna go, then go/Se você quer ir embora, então vá**

**If you wanna stay then stay/Se você quer ficar, então fique**

**'Cause I don't wanna fight no more, baby/Por que eu não quero mais lutar, querido**

**I am not fighting anymore/Eu não vou mais lutar**

**If you wanna go, then go/Se você quer ir embora, então vá**

**If you wanna stay then stay/Se você quer ficar, então fique**

**I don't wanna fight no more/Eu não quero mais lutar**

**Anyway, I am not fighting anymore/De qualquer jeito, eu não vou mais lutar**

Fora rejeitado. Tudo bem. Aguentaria. Mas não ia ser humilhado, nem fustigado, não perto de uma missão tão importante.

* * *

Nota: Gente, esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Era para ter postado sexta-feira, mas estou com novos trabalhos (na vida real) e por isso fiquei muito, mas muito cansada. No entanto, como você tem sido uns divos com seus comentários, eis o capítulo novo. O último, se nada me atrapalhar, virá na próxima sexta-feira. Obrigada de coração!

Respostas aos reviews:

Kakau: pois é, eu sou sádica e malvadinha, por isso você me ama? Obrigada, de novo, por comentar e me incentivar.

Silas! Saudades! Como vão as coisas? Ah, Saga e Shura é meu fetiche, você sabe. Eu realmente acredito que o relacionamento deles, pelo menos consensual e sem enganações, é oriundo do tempo que passaram juntos no meikai. Adoro construir essas cenas. Muito obrigada, de coração, por me fazer querer escrever mais. ^^

Mokona: Nossa, eu realmente tou ficando velha viu. XD Ah, obrigada por dizer que estou melhorando, pois tem horas que acho que perdi a mão, que fiquei chata, que não sei mais criar nada de tão legal assim. Eu sou meio impulsiva com casais e confesso que Kanon e Shaka, Saga e Camus, Ikki e Shiryu, Saga e Shura, Radamanthys e Camus estão no meu radar... Não sou muito de criar atritos com ninguém, mas só escrevo o que gosto. Até experimentei uma Saga e Afrodite. XD Eu realmente gosto de emocionar os outros. Muito obrigada por me incentivar, vale muito pra mim.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESCOLHAS DOLOROSAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

[Projeto] Ano Zodiacal I, Signo: [Capricórnio], Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Yaoi, Saga de Hades Chapter Sanctuary, Missing Scenes, Songfic (Choose Your Battles – Katy Perry), Saga e Shura (SaShura), Hurt, Confort, Family, Drama, DeathFic para alguns personagens.

Advertências: Violência, Sofrimento Emocional, terror (pois fala do inferno, ou meikai).

Classificação: NC-17

Dedicatória: Presente de Natal e Ano Novo para o meu amor, Akane Mitsuko (Blanchett) e para Vic Valle Castle. Presente de Aniversário para Shura de Capricórnio

Resumo: Estavam naquele lugar há algum tempo, alguns meses, talvez um ano, não havia como medir o tempo. Durante todos aqueles dias, semanas, meses, vira a transformação que o inferno podia fazer em alguém...

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha.

**ESCOLHAS DOLOROSAS**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Capítulo QUATRO - FINAL**

Shura ficou calado. Aquele homem... Aquela coisa loira e orgulhosa! Bufaria se não fosse demonstrar tão claramente que havia sido atingido pelas palavras de Saga. Era melhor descansarem.

Só que nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir, nem relaxar. Estava frio e Saga deu um longo e alto suspiro.

"Shura, eu estou tremendo de frio e você também. Então que tal nos comportarmos como bons soldados e nos aquecermos um pouco? Eu sei que quer ver qualquer um menos eu, mas não há alternativa viável."

"Como você disse, vamos ser soldados." Shura virou-se de frente para Saga e bufou. "Como quer fazer?"

Saga revirou os olhos. "Temos que nos abraçar. Espera que nos esquentemos à distância? Só vai aumentar o dispêndio de cosmo."

"Disso eu sei, não sou nenhum idiota. Quero saber como vamos nos abraçar. Assim, de frente, ou um de costas e outro de frente."

"Sempre nos encaixamos naturalmente de noite por todo esse tempo. Apenas faça como era antes."

"Antes eu queria ficar perto de você e ouvir sua voz me dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem até pegar no sono." Shura engasgou e trancou os dentes. Não era possível negar que, apesar de tudo, aquele homem não era mais o traidor do Santuário. Ele era honrado, digno, decente e estava fazendo o que podia para minorar a dor, a culpa, tudo que vibrava na alma do espanhol. Mesmo que para fazer aquilo o geminiano tivesse tido que remexer num passado cheio de traição, dor, amargura, maldade e horror.

Shura estava numa profunda guerra interior. Sabia agora de toda a verdade. Sabia como Saga se sentia sobre ele, que fora traído, manipulado e magoado.

Mas e agora? De que tudo aquilo importava afinal? Não tinham mais nada além da missão suicida na qual iriam. Tal como Saga, não tinha ilusões sobre o fato de que morreriam.

"Eu ainda posso falar sobre como tudo vai ficar bem e esperar você dormir nos meus braços, mas para isso, você precisa deixar." Saga não era, decididamente, qualquer um. Sentia as oscilações de emoções em Shura. Sabia que estavam frágeis, quebrados por dentro, tristes e que tinham pouco tempo.

"Somos mesmos uns amaldiçoados, não somos?" A voz de Shura era grossa, úmida de lágrimas que ele não ia derramar e profundamente fatalista.

O geminiano aproximou-se, odiando aquelas súrplices gélidas que não os deixavam nunca. Era como estar preso em seu próprio caixão, apenas esperando a terra ser jogada por cima. "Pode até ser, mas por ser amaldiçoado eu descobri meu amor por você. Valeu à pena. Vai valer a pena todo segundo ao seu lado, não me importa que me odeie agora, eu fiz por merecer."

Profundo arrependimento. Saga vibrou seu cosmo aquecendo ambos. Apenas abraçou-se a Shura, de frente para ele e, como já havia dito, encaixavam-se sem problemas apesar do metal entre eles. "Pronto, assim está melhor, não acha?" Falou baixinho se concentrando nas batidas do coração do espanhol.

**I try to pick off your red flags/Eu tentei me livrar dos problemas que você impunha**

**While dancing on broken glass/Enquanto dançava em cacos de vidro**

**Your mind games hit like grenades/Seus joguinhos mentais me afetando como granadas**

**We're cursed just like the Kennedys/Nós somos amaldiçoados, como os Kennedys**

**But you somehow get me on my knees/Mas de algum jeito você me deixa de joelhos**

**Defeated, now retreating/Derrotado, e agora batendo em retirada**

"Você não facilita." Shura falou baixo, sem conseguir sentir nada além de alento e paz nos braços de Saga. "Sim, está melhor." Respondeu finalmente, encostando a testa na de Saga e sentindo a energia dele aquecer ambos e sentiu-se... Bem.

"Não. Nunca." Já era um começo. Não sentia nenhuma raiva, nenhuma frustração em Shura. Apenas cansaço.

"Somos parecidos. Eu também não costumo deixar barato. Você sabe." Suspirou, cansado. Sentia-se em paz, apesar de que... Ora, que tudo fosse jogado no lixo. Toda a traição, a raiva, a sensação de perda, tudo. Não havia mais pelo que ficar aborrecido. O que iria fazer? Matá-lo? Já estavam mortos. Precisava de Saga e ele estava lá.

"Vai me perdoar antes que..." Saga parou de falar. Ia dizer antes que morressem, mas pareceu tão cruel, tão horrível.

"Vamos morrer. Não estou com medo. Não se preocupe em dosar as palavras, não combina com você."

"Tem razão. Apenas responda, preciso saber."

Shura nada disse. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou um pouco. Sentiu a dor vir em ondas, mas não parou. Começou a tremer para suportar aquilo e, apesar da escuridão que estava naquela cela úmida, sem vida, fria e triste, viu o brilho dos olhos de Saga. Eles refletiam o cosmo dourado puro que Capricórnio conseguira produzir.

"Shura, não!" Saga desesperou-se. A dor que o outro deveria estar sentindo... "Pare, não é preciso, não..."

"Você é luz, Saga. Minha luz. Guiou-me antes, vai me guiar novamente. Apenas fique comigo. Até o fim." Shura parou de emanar seu cosmo dourado suando frio pela dor que o metal roxo produzia esmigalhando sua determinação.

"Idiota!" Saga abraçou-o mais forte sentindo-o tremer em seus braços e mandou tudo às favas. Beijou-o, avidamente, apaixonadamente.

O moreno correspondeu, perdendo-se no mar do amor que sentia emanar de Saga. Não tinham mais nada. Não teriam mais nada senão vergonha e sofrimento. Que fossem felizes então por aqueles momentos. Não valia à pena sentir raiva, nem mágoa, não mais.

"Amo você, Shura." Saga murmurou emanando energia para aquecer o outro que ainda tremia em seus braços.

"Talvez um dia eu possa dizer o mesmo. Se esse dia nunca chegar, apenas saiba que me fez ter minha determinação de volta. Isso não é pouca coisa. Obrigado."

Saga apenas sorriu e conseguiram finalmente dormir. Um pouco de paz, se era tudo que teriam, era o que bastaria. Cumprira seu último desejo. O cosmo de Shura rebrilhara por segundos. Uma luz dourada cheia de força, de esperança, de amor. Salvara seu amor. Vencera aquela batalha.

**Choose your battles, babe/Escolha suas batalhas, querido**

**Then you win the war/E então você ganhará a guerra**

**Stop digging your own crave/Pare de cavar sua própria cova**

**When there's so much to live for/Quando ainda há tanto pelo que viver**

* * *

Krika Haruno – Nossa, que lindo! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Eu gosto de emoções, nem é do sexo (que muitos acham essencial nas fanfics), tanto que esta não tem sexo, apenas sentimentos. Estou muito feliz por você ter gostado. Muito obrigada de coração!

Silas Fiorella - Ah, Saga e Shura é algo que mexe MUITO comigo. Acho que eles tem tanto para ser escrito. Mesmo porque a história deles, contado no episódio G, nas diversas sagas, rendem muita coisa. Que bom que você entendeu toda a dificuldade do que eles sentem! Eu imagino esse sofrimento, essas mentiras, essa dor. Espero que goste do final. Muito obrigada, mesmo, por seu comentário. ^^

Kakau – Você sabe como eu piro no cabrito né? Que bom que gostou! É o Saga, não é qualquer um! Por isso gosto demais deles juntos. E era para eu já ter postado o final, eu esqueci U_U Ei-lo! Obrigada amore por sempre comentar!

Sandra Alencar – Awn, que linda você! Obrigada! Sim, o lance entre eles é bem difícil! Espero que tenha gostado do meu desfecho! Se eu me animar, vou fazer a continuação com o que rola quando renascem! Agradeço de coração o carinho dos reviews!


End file.
